Electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet devices, have become more ubiquitous as technology and device capability have improved. Existing electronic and digital technology has improved the quality, form, functionality, and applications of capturing, storing, sharing, and displaying image, video, audio, and other types of digital media content. In some instances, this digital content provides benefits over traditional forms of media, such as photographs, CDs, DVD, etc., because of the low cost of the electronic devices, the high quality of the captured digital content, and the flexibility of transferring/sharing the digital content.
While advancements in technology have diminished the need for individuals to be physically present at an event or location in order to participate in and/or experience the event/location, existing technology still fails to provide the authenticity of an event, experience, place, and/or other content. For example, watching a video of concert or sporting event does not provide the viewer the same ear-deafening and ground shaking experience as if the viewer had attended the concert/event in person. Additionally, a user's specific conditions and/or disabilities may prevent him/her from experiencing the content as it was intended to be experienced. For example, a visually impaired individual, such as a person who is color blind, cannot see a famous painting as it was intended to be seen by the painter.
Beyond the underlying quality of digital content, there are still a variety of issues that arise despite the large volume, wide array, and accessibility of digital content. While users may store their digital content on a stored medium, such as a disc or a solid state drive, and share the digital medium with others, such techniques can be expensive, cumbersome, and intrusive. Storing digital content requires a tremendous amount of memory, and often requires users constantly and closely monitor the availability of space on their devices. In instances in which digital content is stored locally on a user's device, a user is often forced to choose between which content to retain and which to delete because of the amount of storage the content consumes on the user's device. One solution to this problem, is to upload the content to a digital file hosting repository and/or to post the content to a social media platform. However, accessing remote content requires streaming or downloading the content, which can be time consuming, data transfer intensive, and expensive. Further, the user may not be able to control who accesses the uploaded content or how it is used after the content has been uploaded. In turn this can lead to privacy and intellectual property misappropriation issues.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved and enhanced experience for users to capture, store, share, access, and experience digital content.